


Hetalia x Yoh: World Twinle Songs

by HyunYoh



Series: Hetalia x Yoh: World Twinle Songs [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyunYoh/pseuds/HyunYoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a drabble series where I'm expressing my opinion, through a short story, my opinions about the various Character Songs of the 6th season of Hetalia - Hetalia World Twinkle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Denmark x Yoh: Stupid Dane (Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> So I was just listening to the character songs of season 6, and was inspired to write my first drabble then I just wrote and then I just kept going with it. XD
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer:  
>  I don't own Hetalia  
> I don't own the songs  
> I only own myself and the drabbles**

Denmark's and Sweden's new characters songs just came out and as soon as they were up on YouTube I decided to download them. Once I had done that I synchronized them onto my iPhone 4.  
  
Currently I was listening to Denmark's song, from which I had had no real expectations, especially with a title like that, but I had to admit that it wasn't too bad, considering it came from that damn Dane. Of course, I'd never say that to his face. His ego was already inflated enough as it was.  
  
As I sat there listening to his song through my headphones I didn't notice Denmark sneaking up on me from behind. It wasn't until I heard him talking to me that I registered that someone was in the room with me, and even then I didn't realize just who was in the room with me.  
  
       "What're you listening to, sis?"  
       "Hm, Denmark's new character song."  
His face lit up with a smirk. "And what do you think about it?"  
I shrugged. "It's okay. Not the best thing I've ever heard, but completely decent and okay to listen to. I'll keep it on my phone,"I replied flatly.  
  
Then I realized who I was talking to and turned around to look at him. I saw him wear a big grin plastered on his face. He knew that with my limited memory space on my phone I only kept songs I liked on it. Oh no...  
  
       "Denmark. No."  
  
His grin only broadened if that was even possible. It was so big I thought it would break his face in two, which didn't sound too bad, now that I thought about it. And before I could stop him, he was out of my room and shouting on the top of his lungs.  
  
       "GUYS!! LITTLE SIS TOLD ME SHE LOVED MY NEW SONG!!! YAHOO!!"  
I scrambled to my feet and set off after him. "I did not!! I said it was okay!! Stop spreading lies, stupid Dane!!! AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something I thought up on the train to Gothenburg last weekend. I was just sitting there and then Denmark's character song popped up and I decided to write a drabble about my thoughts on the song. I wrote this on my phone by the way. The reason for me writing about limited memory space on my phone is because my iPhone 4 only has 6 GB of memory and that limits me greatly music way, because my music library on the computer is up around 15-16 GB's worth of music. That's almost three times the memory I've got on my phone.
> 
> This will also be part of a little mini series within this mini series of drabbles, in which I tell you about my thoughts on the new character songs. ;P
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I don't own Hetalia  
> I don't own the song  
> but I own my opinions and this story.


	2. Sweden x Yoh: What about mine? (Drabble)

I huffed and panted, resting my hands on my legs. That stupid Dane...! I had to give it to him, he knew how to run away and run fast. That idiot managed to lose me.  
  
I saw Sweden coming out from the kitchen with a glass of water. He knew me so well it was scary sometimes. He must have known that I wouldn't be able to get ahold of Denmark and exhaust myself in the chase.  
  
He held out the glass to me silently. I straightened myself and thankfully accepted it before quickly downing the contents.  
  
       "... Better?"  
I nodded. "Much. Thanks, papa."  
       "Mm."  
  
It was quiet for a moment before he decided to speak up again.  
  
       "... What about mine?" he asked bluntly in that baritone voice of his.  
  
I quirked a brow in confusion, having no idea what he was talking about. The Swede realized he wasn't clear enough and expanded his question.  
  
       "... What about my song?"  
       "Ah! Now I get it. I've listened to it and I really like it. At first the intro made me think they had given you the march song instead of Germany, but when the song really started I was pleasantly surprised that you had been given such a gentle song.  
       The music alone fits you perfectly. At first it might seem rough, but then it softens and is just a joy to the ears. It's just like you, papa. You might have a scary exterior, but once you get past that you're a very gentle guy." I gave him a warm smile.  
  
He was stunned and could only place one of his big hands on my head, ruffling my hair just a little bit, before collecting himself enough to give me one of his, oh so rare, smiles.  
  
       "... Thank you. 'm glad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the little follow up to my previous drabble. This is what happened afterwards, and it features my thoughts about Sweden's new character song. I wrote it on my way to Gothenburg as well. XD That weekend I wrote a few drabbles~
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I don't own Hetalia  
> I don't own the song  
> but I own my opinions and this story.


	3. BTT x Yoh: Bon Bon! How about Non Non?! (Drabble)

I had downloaded Britain's and France's new character songs and I was praying, hoping, that France had been given a good song this time. Sure, I didn't like the Frenchman, but the songwriters didn't have to add more salt to the wound by giving him horrible songs.  
  
I remember not being impressed by his last songs and was hoping Fate would be kinder to him this time. So, once they had been downloaded and synchronized I plugged in my headset and put the headphones over my head.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile in the living room the BTT had busied themselves with my PS3 and my Soul Calibur V game. Prussia was currently being owned by Spain, but he wouldn't have that and cursed loudly as he tried to take out Spain's character while Spain just laughed at his futile attempts.  
  
France watching his two friends duke it out with the controllers bemusedly shot a snarky remark towards Prussia every now and then, mocking his 'awesomeness'.  
  
Their fun, however, was soon put to an end when they suddenly heard a disgusted cry coming from my room, which caused them all to look in that direction.  
  
But when they did, Spain's hand slipped and his character dealt the finishing blow to Prussia's character, making the Winner cheers go to Spain. This in turn caused Prussia's head to snap towards the screen and curse loudly.  
  
       " _VERDAMMT!_ " he exclaimed angrily and threw his controller onto the couch. "ZHIS DAMN GAME IS GLITCHY UND ZHE CONTROLLER IS BROKEN!!"  
       "Ahaha, better luck next time, _amigo_! But perhaps we should see what's wrong with the _chica_?"  
       " _Oui_ , zat sounds like a good idea."  
  
The three of them managed to drag the grumpy Prussia along to check on me whom they found in a fit of denial noping in my chair in my room. All this while glaring at my phone.  
  
       "What's wrong, _cherie_?" France asked.  
       "First of all, don't call me ' _cherie_ '. Secondly, I-"  
       "Ah, is that Britain's and France's new character songs?" Spain asked as he noticed my iTunes and saw the new songs I had added.  
       "Vhat?! Jou dowvnloaded zhe Frenchie's song but not mine?!"  
I sighed exasperatedly. "Yes, I downloaded Frenchie face's song."  
France's face lit up. "And what did you zink of it? It was fabulous, wasn't it?"  
  
Prussia and Spain snorted in response to their friend's remark before bursting out laughing loudly. To this France huffed indignantly and stuck his nose up into the air, commenting that just couldn't appreciate the beauty of his music.  
  
I shook my head as I had been greatly disappointed by the song. "No Frenchie. I was hoping it would be good, but the only thing I have to say about it is 'ewww!'. It was not good at all. It shouldn't have _Bon Bon_ in the title. It's more like _Non Non_. The music is bad, your voice isn't up to it, the beat is bad and the lyrics makes me just think 'no'."  
  
I watched France's face fall as I went on while Spain and Prussia collapsed on the floor howling with laughter and slamming their hands onto the floor.  
  
       "You don't like my song, _cherie_?!" His voice was obviously shocked and his face was heartbroken. My words clearly hurt him, but it couldn't be helped. I didn't like the song.  
  
       "Nope. I don't, so it's definitely not gonna be granted a place on my phone as part of my music library. It was truly awful." To prove my point I held up my phone for him to see and deleted the song from my library. "You just can't seem to get good songs, can you? You're better off singing your version of the ending songs. They're better."  
  
And with that, the only sounds that were heard in my house after that were howling laughter, heartbroken sobbing and the song _Steady Rhythm_ because I couldn't stand to listen to the BTT's various noises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the fourth little drabble I wrote that weekend. It's about my thoughts on France's new Character song. Like written, I had downloaded it when I saw it's full version out on YouTube and I was hoping for it not to disappoint me, but it did. Greatly. I was not pleased with it, and thus I removed it from my phone.
> 
> Translations:  
> Verdammt - "bloody hell" (German)  
> amigo - friend (m) (Spanish)  
> chica - girl (Spanish)  
> bon - good (French)  
> cherie - darling (f) (French)  
> non - no (French)  
> oui - yes (French)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I don't own Hetalia  
> I don't own the song  
> but I own my opinions and this story.


	4. BTT X Yoh: No words can describe (Drabble)

After Prussia had calmed down a little he managed to collect himself enough to once again question where his new song was, as it needed to be in my list because it was the most awesome songs out.  
  
       "Well, I didn't forget to download it, Prussia," I replied not even bothering to look at either the Prussian in question or the sulking Frenchman in the corner. "I downloaded it when it came out and I have listened to it."  
Prussia's smirk spread across his face, threatening to split his face in two. He was certain I would agree that it was the 'awesomest' song in the world. "It's awesome, vright?!"  
       "Well, it's better than Frenchie face's over there." I pointed at France.   
       "Leave me to my misery!" he wailed.  
       "But if you want me to elaborate, all I can say is: It's very you, Prussia. No other words can describe it," I pointed out bluntly.  
Prussia shot up from his spot on my floor and pointed his finger at France vigorously. "Hah! Take zhat, Frenchie!!"  
I sighed at their childish behaviour. _Why do I put up with them again?_  
  
Meanwhile I was pondering on that question Spain was still desperately gasping for air on my floor from laughing so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the little follow up to my previous drabble. This was also written that weekend and this is the last of my drabbles from that weekend. This is what happened afterwards, and it features my thoughts about Prussia's character song. Since it was mentioned in the previous I had to write a drabble about it.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I don't own Hetalia  
> I don't own the song  
> but I own my opinions and this story.


	5. Japan x Yoh: Early Summer Harmony (Drabble)

       “Argh!!! For fuck’s sake!! Why’s this so damn hard?!” I cried out as I failed to sing Japan's Character Song - _The Fragrance of Early Summer_ \- harmonically for the tenth time. I loved the song, it was a beautiful song that Japan sung beautifully! The rhythm was amazing and the music was absolutely divine. The lyrics were amazing and everything fit Japan so well, so perfectly. Damn I loved the song so much! The pitch was just right too, and I knew I could sing it. So why was it so hard to do it properly when recording to an instrumental?!  
  
I pulled at my hair in frustration. The start always went without a hitch, but then I constantly seemed to miss my cue for the other segments, and it bothered me greatly! Why was this so difficult?! I practically knew the instrumental by heart, and I knew when I needed to start the segments, but my brain and body didn't seem capable of proper communication.  
  
As I sat in my “recording studio”, AKA Sweden's garage, I didn't notice that I'd been joined by one of my Asian "brothers". Japan had stealthily, like the ninja he was, entered the room and observed my freak-out from a few meters away. He wondered what I was so upset about this time.  
  
He got his answer when I tried to sing his song for the eleventh time, only to fail again at the third segment. While I was busy cursing up a storm he approached me quietly.  
  
       “... _Konnichiwa_ , Yoh-chan,” he asked softly. **[Hello]**  
Despite his gentle tone, I jumped out of my skin, because I hadn't expected it. “AHH!!!” Turning around on my swivel chair I saw him standing behind me. I put a hand to my chest and pouted at him. “Was that really necessary?! You scared me half to death, Kiku-kun!”  
       “... My aporogies. How are you today, Yoh-chan?”  
I huffed irritably. “Apology accepted,” I grumbled. “I’m feeling pretty ‘meh’ to be honest. And how long have you been standing there anyway?”  
       “... Not rong,” was his short reply to that, to which I only let out another huff at.  
  
While I was busy pouting, Japan took the liberty to glance at my screen. There he saw several files muted in my Audacity window. He looked at the timing and immediately noticed the problem with them.  
  
That's when I noticed him looking at my files, and my eyes quickly widened in embarrassment and I hurled myself towards my screen and attempted to cover it with my arms, with little success. It was already too late and he had seen my failures. I wanted to sink into the ground and disappear. I really looked up to the older Japanese male and I didn't want him to see this shit.  
  
       “... You don’t have to be embarrassed, Yoh-chan. I can herp you if you want,” he offered.  
  
His offer sure sounded good and I wasn’t getting anywhere on my own. Maybe I should accept his help? Plus, it was _his_ song after all. If anyone knew the timing by heart it had to be him. I thought about it for another moment before coming to a decision.  
  
       “... Yes, please...” I mumbled quietly.  
He allowed a tiny smile to appear on his face. “... Ret’s give it a try sen.”  
  
I connected another pair of headphones to the computer by using a headphone splitter. He placed them over his ears and once we were both set up, and the mic had been adjusted, I started the music.  
  
Again, the first part went smoothly, and I feared that even with my brother helping me I would fail the next segments. However, glancing at my brother he kept pace with his hand and motioned when he was about to start singing, making my timing near perfect. He kept at it for the remainder of the song and after a while I even stopped paying attention to his hand motions and just sang along with him, without even noticing the perfect sync that we achieved together.  
  
After we were done, we listened to the recording and edited where editing was due, which wasn’t much, and then we saved it and called it a day.  
  
I turned and smiled at my brother. “ _Arigatō gozaimasu_ , Kiku-kun.” I bowed in my chair to him in gratitude. **[Thank you very much]**  
       “... _Dō itashimashite_ , Yoh-chan. … Do you mind if I ask why you were singing my song?” he asked. **[You're welcome]**  
       “Oh well, it’s just that I love it so much! I just had to try and sing it, but I didn’t do so well on my own… The timing wasn’t the easiest. Trying to sound calm and relaxed while also timing it perfectly with the perfect pitch. Ah, it was a real damn pain!” I exclaimed dramatically, well aware of the fact that I was probably overreacting, but I didn’t care.  
       “... Try to rerax before you sing and if it doesn’t go se way you want it to, sen take a rittre break before trying again.”  
I sighed and slouched back in my seat. “Yeah, that’s easier said than done. It’s not just that though. Whenever I listen to the recordings I make I think I sound like a dying whale mixed with a tone deaf crow that’s trying to sing opera.”  
Japan struggled to come up with a reply to that. He didn’t even understand the analogy that I had used. “... I sink sat you sound rovery.”  
       “... Thanks, Kiku-kun, I appreciate it. Just try to convince my brain and ears of that will ya, please?”  
       “Uhm...” He looked really awkward where he sat on the stool beside my chair, which made me laugh out loud. He was just so damn cute when he felt lost in a conversation or didn’t know how to proceed.  
       “Anyways, thanks a lot for the help today, Kiku. Let’s go inside and play some SoulCalibur or Dead or Alive! I bet I’ll kick your ass this time!” I challenged, laughing as I dashed out of my seat.  
       “... No, you won’t,” he retaliated and set after me.  
  
I ran out of the garage with Kiku on my trail. The sound of my laughter echoed after us, as we raced to monopolize my Playstation 3 and the TV before Denmark or Iceland had a chance to hog them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've long wanted to continue this little mini series about the World Twinkle Character song, but I haven't really gotten down to it until now. ^_^' So this one is about Japan's obviously and I fell in love with it from the first moment I listened to it! >.


End file.
